Insanity or Gift
by YaoiFan22
Summary: Izaya is so much more than an Info Broker or is he even that? Izaya has many secrets and many talents as well as many jobs. What are they and why does Shizuo have to look after him? When does Shizuo find out these secrets and talents Izaya keeps hidden from the world? How does he react to them? Read to find out. This is AU for many reasons.


**A/N: Hello, I do hope you like this chapter and story and will continue reading. If any of you cannot tell, not that I think you won't, the ~Nin~ is a part of the show that is not in here. In this one specifically it is Shinra's POV.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or its characters or anything mentioned in here that you can search in _Google_**

* * *

Chapter One: Confession

 ** _~Nin~_**

"I agreed to the deal thinking it would be good punishment" I told Celty before continuing. "A year later he bought a large amount of land and turned it into a _Horse Riding Camp_ during the _Summer_.

It was for _Disabled_ kids specifically" I continued smiling softly surprising her. "I don't even know why or how but Izaya had gotten a _Master's Degree_ in _Occupational Therapy_ and _Child Care_ " I finished. This again surprised her making me laugh lightly.

 ** _~Nin~_**

Shizuo's POV

When I was walking through _Ikebukuro_ Erika's voice came over the _Ear Piece_. "Remember Shizuo, tell Izaya you love him so I can record it" she said loudly almost bursting my _Ear Drum_.

"Sorry 'bout that Shizuo, we shouldn't have allowed Erika to talk during this" I nodded even though they couldn't see me when Anri apologized. "No s***" I said angrily running my hands through my hair. "Alright! People say they see Izaya heading right for you" Mikado spoke making me nod.

"Shizu-Chan! How are you today?" hearing Izaya say this I looked up. He had a wide grin on his smug face.

"I want to tell you something _Fl_ … Izaya" I told him. I was trying not to call him ' _Flea_ ' which was more difficult than I thought it would be. "Oh! You going to confess to me Shizu-Chan?" he asked.

He said it with an amused tone and smile. He still had a smug look however but his eyes were curious as well.

Izaya's POV

I was bored and really wanted to mess with my crush today. Because of this I left my pets to roam at their leisure so I can go to _Ikebukuro_. The travel route I took to the _Shinjuku_ / _Ikebukuro_ _Border_ was by _Rooftop_.

I was tempted to tell Shinra that I would be going to _Ishigaki Island_ (1) for the _Summer_. I decided not to since it doesn't really matter whether I tell him or not.

I saw Shizuo and noticed something odd, he was talking to himself. "Shizu-Chan! How are you today?" I asked concerned since that's what I'm supposed to do. "I want to tell you something _Fl_ … Izaya" he said instead of answering.

I could tell he was struggling with saying my name and what he wants to say. "Oh! You going to confess to me Shizu-Chan?" I asked this jokingly since that's preposterous for him.

The look he gave me however wasn't of disgust like I thought it would be but of surprise. "Yes actually" he said shocking and confusing me. What does he mean by that? It can't mean he likes me.

"You're going to have to elaborate on that Shizu-Chan, I don't think I understand" I said chuckling dryly. It sounded like I had something stuck in my throat.

"I… I love you Izaya Orihara, as more than a friend" he said making my heart constrict. That was before I saw them however. The _Reapers_.

'Die Orihara' 'break down Izaya' 'the _World_ would be a thousand times better' I heard the _Reapers_ say. I saw them at the same time to.

Shizuo doesn't mean what he says, he just wants me gone like everyone else. I did the only thing I could think of when I realized this. I ran.

I ran and I didn't stop until I reached Shinra's. The more I ran the louder the voices got (2).

That wasn't good because I got light-headed, my vision blurred. My limbs went numb and every other symptom I get when this happens. Leaning against the wall in front of Shinra's door I lifted my hand.

I banged on the door with my palm since I can't make a fist. Either that or I just can't feel it.

The voices finally started getting to me, after twenty-one years of this you think someone would be use to it. After a few minutes of no answer I started mumbling the _Reapers'_ names hoping they'd disappear. Like usual though it just got worse.

I heard the door open before hearing Shinra's voice. "Izaya why are you… what happened?" I only mumbled louder in answer.

That was all he needed to know to know what's happened. What _is_ happening. He ushered me inside, I think telling Celty to get a bed ready.

She did so right after she guided me to the _Couch_. The voices were getting louder and louder to the point it was getting harder to take.

When he asked who did this to me I immediately listed the names of the _Reapers_. He didn't like it at all from the angry pacing. I get that all too well, it happens every time to.

My mumbling stopped and so did the voices when my vision finally blackened. The voices became way too much for me to handle.

Before I completely fell unconscious I felt my body fall. It didn't hit the _Sofa_ however so I know Shinra picked me up. I'm guessing it's Shinra anyway.

Celty wouldn't touch me even if she had no choice. I fell completely unconscious when I felt movement.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, I finished writing this on my computer at 2:41 P.M. on December 30, 2016. I had finished writing this on paper at 1:19 on July 25, 2016, my sister's birthday.**

 **1) I don't really know if what I'm going to use this Island for in this is actually there but this isn't really real.**

 **2) Similar to what happens to** ** _Saika's Victims_** **.**

 **I do hope you like this chapter and will continue reading.**


End file.
